Chad The Hollow of Karakura
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: When Chad learn that he has the power of a Hollow, the Hollow/s take over with one thing in mind - Kill Head Captain Yamamoto and get his long lost zanpakutō back. Main pairings for now ChadxOrihime and IchigoxOrihime. R&R and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chad: The Hollow of Karakura**

**This is a Bleach story with Chad as the main character as I find there still aren't enough good, action packed Chad stories to read. Inspired by jebilgutay's 'The Return of El Dios Hueco', a nice story but not quite 100% the same as this one. Pairings for now are ChadxOrihime (ChadHime) and IchigoxOrihime (IchiHime), maybe more later on.**

**Chad was alone somewhere in Karakura, where he could train with his powers and not be seen by the normal humans. There were few Hollow sightings and trips to the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, so he thought he could still practice with his abilities, seeing that Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia and even Orihime had become stronger as did he, but that wasn't enough for Chad just yet.**

"La Muerte" Chad does his signature attack, reducing some trees to pieces, not even yet noticing Ichigo and Orihime appear behind him but he heard a voice in his head like a startling whisper.

_How weak...off by a few centimeters..._

Chad stopped with wide eyes before looking to Ichigo "Did you say something?" Orihime shook her head "Nope" Ichigo looked at his intended target "Wow, you've really improved, Chad but there's no reason to push yourself so hard."

He rubbed his chin in thought as Chad asks "Something the matter, Ichigo?" he smirks shaking his head "No, but your last attack was off by just a few centimeters, I think." Chad looked shocked, really shocked "O...kay, I'll keep that in mind then."

"Where's Rukia and Uryu? Weren't they with you?" He asks as the now full-fledged Soul Reaper as he rubbed his head "Uh, I think Rukia went back to the Soul Society this morning, something about some new Soul Reapers" Orihime then smiled slightly to Chad, whose serious expression hardly changed "and Uryu's-"

"Right here, Kurosaki." Uryu jumped down from a branch above them as Chad walked to him "Ishida-san, what do you think of my last attack and what were you doing up there in the first place, sewing?"

Uryu looked at the trees with a scowl "No, but Ichigo's right." Chad began to think **"Don't say it" **as the spectacled Quincy continued "You _are_ off by a few centimeters" Chad just sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Soul Society, thirteen new Soul Reapers have just entered the Seireitei, one for each squad and each bought their own power and skill to the mix. They were to be escorted to Yamamoto (who never died by the way) by Rukia Kichiki and Renji Abarai who seem to be late. They're powers were all near Captain-rank as well.<strong>

The tallest of the men looked around with a scowl; he was only a few inches shorter than Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad 11 and his intended officer in command as he tapped his long, worn looking katana zanpakutō, Gakure in a constant released state. His name was Nan Giruga (No relation to the Arrancar of the same last name, Nnoitra Giruga) and he had shoulder length golden hair. If he keeps patient enough, maybe he'll show Kenpachi his skill as they are both from District 80 of the Rukongai, known better as the Zaraki District. "Zaraki, huh?" he grunted to himself as his golden eyes scanned the area and golden blond hair tied in a ponytail would make him more beautiful than Yumichika, he cared nothing for it though, as he could also help the Captain with his keen sense of direction.

There was a man, a few inches shorter than Nan who looked like a lupine/werewolf and had an attitude and temper of such despite his very kind disposition. He was known as Shinkaku Asakura, he was sure that with his power he could easily join Squad 11 like Giruga beside him, but he just didn't think he could be that bloodthirsty and by fact, he wasn't but he had heard the Captain of Squad 7, Sajin Komamura was just like his kind, albeit larger and much older as well as in Head-Captain Commander Yamamoto's debt for being accepted into the Court Guard Squads at all.

There were twins, Shuuryu and Shinryu Kazuka who was planning on joining Captain Hitsugaya's Squad 10 as Shinryu's zanpakutō was Zōrogetsu, a ice type while her brother Shuuryu wielded Fiere Leōn, a fire type and they bickered a lot but were still close and tight-knit and good at telepathy. They were getting on Nan's nerves with their fighting why he has his sword drawn. They were both about Toshiro Hitsugaya's height.

Shinzo Minako, was a man of few words as he came to join the Kido Corps and Captain Squad 2, the impeccable Suì-Fēng. He was dressed in a black and silver ninja outfit and can cover his face but it wasn't showing his small face with a serious expression as he scanned the Squad 1 barracks the group was heading to.

Rin Yamatsuchi was one of two females in this group and she wielded a zanpakutō named Tetsu Zanku, it can shoot lightning at will and she was currently at the front of the group with her small stature, trying to avoid the gaze of Nan, who seemed curious about her as she piped up in a petite voice "Please stop staring, sir."

"What's a petite brat like you doing here?" Nan grunts as she replies "To join Fourth Division, of course, with my zanpakutō, Shinzuko." She showed her sheathed Shinzuko as Nan snarls "I heard their captain died at the hands of the current 11th Kenpachi."

Shinryu glares at the man "We all know that was an unfair fight!" Nan smirks a bit "Fair fight? No such thing, you see, she was just as bloodthirsty as the 11th and they were even as she was the 1st Kenpachi."

"Her name" Shinzo spoke up "was Yachiru 'Retsu' Unohana. What a coincidence, the Lieutenant of Squad 11 is also a Yachiru, Yachiru Kusajishi. I heard the two were lovers and dueled to the death. Unohana lost."

"A bunch of weaklings they all are if you ask me" said the demented Kai Kurotsuchi. He was the older, far more demented brother of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, whose squad he'll be joining just to critique and mock his inferior little brother as he grinned madly as the others decided to ignore the nutball.

* * *

><p><strong>All except Nan and Shinzo were surprised by this, as for Chad, he was getting ready for bed tonight although he doubted he would sleep.<strong>

Chad got into bed and fell asleep quite quickly for someone who was having trouble falling asleep.

**Chad was dragged into his inner world as he slept, it looked like Karakura but it was empty and submerged in water as he stood in mid-air.**

"Where the hell am I?!" Chad scrambled to his feet as he looked around him.

"_So, you've finally come to meet us face to face, eh, King?" _Chad heard a voice, same as his but... still different and darker, he turned to see himself dressed in a darker version of his clothing and with both arms Brazo Izquierda del Diablo as he saluted with a growl "Buenas Noches, King."

Chad was a bit nervous and afraid, frankly as his double faded away _"Where'd he go?" _Chad thought as he floated back only to bump into his double again who was yet again different from the first, receiving a deadly glare.

"Stay a while" said another Chad with a dark glare; with both arms Brazo Derecha de Gigante floated up to him "I want to show you how to kill that Soul Reaper friend of yours with the orange hair."He gave a mad smirk.

"Ichigo?" Chad mumbles as Gigante nods "I warn you, though, stay here and out of my way as I kill that Soul Reaper that defeated you when you and carrot-top went to save the senorita with beautiful voice that makes shields nearly as powerful as my own."

"Hime" Chad said before being forced to wake up somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad awakens to find Ichigo in his room waking him. It was morning already.<strong>

"Ichigo?" Chad awakens tiredly "What are you doing here?"

"Man, you slept like a log, Chad" Ichigo groans in his soul reaper form "Head-Captain Yamamoto wants us to meet up with Rukia in the Soul Society, as they're having some new amateurs joining the Gotei 13 today, asked if we could join 'em."

"What about the others?" Chad asks getting to his feet.

"Uryu and Orihime are outside waiting and... sewing." Ichigo says as Uryu barges in and glares at him "Hey, I heard that!"

* * *

><p><strong>The four made their way to Urahara's shop, but on the way Chad's personality tweaks a bit as he glares at Ichigo blankly the entire way, which he lets no one catch onto, even Ishida who almost caught on.<strong>

"Hey, there Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad" Kisuke smirks "Get ready, I hear these new soul reapers are a powerful bunch and not to be taken lightly in a fight, hailing from almost every corner of the Seireitei."

"Wow, that seems important, Mr. Urahara" Orihime nods as Uryu adds "So is that why _we're_ being called by Yamamoto? I mean, it not like we're usually on the best terms, considering a certain visored shinigami over here."

"Hey" Ichigo glares at him "it's not my fault! How was I supposed to know Byakuya and Toshiro would just appear _as _I'm about to attack a Hollow, not to mention that crazy-ass Kenpachi Zaraki who just blindsided me!"

"Wow, Ichigo" Chad says "you like Captain Zaraki or something?"

Ichigo scowls "I don't like the way you used that word _like_, Sado"

"Okay!" Urahara declares "No need to feel bad, Ichi, fanfiction readers really like Kenpachi/Ichigo yaoi pairings but does he know that?"

He jumps away as Ichigo swings Zangetsu at him angrily "I don't like men, Hat and Clogs, are you insane?!"

"No need to get mad at me, it's not my fault" Urahara teased with a sly smirk as he ignores Chad staring him straight in the eye "anyway let's get down to business!"

* * *

><p><strong>The group, especially Chad, readied themselves to go through the Senkaimon as it opens with a rush of wind. Then it happened, Chad could sense some powerful spiritual pressure from the other side just like Urahara said and knew what he had to do.<strong>

**See, since Chad woke up earlier this morning, he wasn't 'Yasutora' as he was overshadowed by Gigante and summons both arms as Gigante, not to mention a matching Hollow Mask and eyes turn a creepy red on black.**

Gigante sweeps Uryu's feet before he could react as the Quincy said "What the-?" in surprise. He then swung a punch at Orihime, only to hit her shield instead...that made him smile as he easily pushed her away, destroying the shield but not harming her much.

Ichigo comes in for the attack while he's distracted "Getsuga Ten-!" before he could even execute his signature attack, Gigante caught the blade of Zangetsu and punched him hard several times as he growls in a hollowfied voice "I'll have my revenge on that Soul Reaper at any cost, so stay out of my way, Carrot-top!"

* * *

><p><strong>He moves fast toward the portal to the Sereitei as Urahara tries to close it, then makes it through as Uryu and Ichigo attack him from behind only for a hard shield, like his arms to protect him as he makes it through the portal while on the other side, 4 more new Soul Reapers arrived late and sensed his spiritual pressure.<strong>

A silver haired man who looked like Ichigo except that his eyes were same color as his hair and he was much older wearing a regular soul reaper outfit with a black and white headband, his name is Yami Kurosaki with his zanpakutō Rai Getsuga on his shoulder "Something's coming...something powerful" he's frozen by a choking reietsu closing in on their location as his two companions nod.

Luc Shinhan was dressed like a more gentlemanly version of a Soul Reaper as he smirks taking a puff of his cigarette "That we do, my friend, that we do" as Zōromaru is on his waist, he speaks in a similar way to Kenshin Himura (from Samurai X) and is equally as dangerous as he can sense Chad's KI for miles within the Sereitei as he looks at Yamato Uchino with a hardened look in his eyes "You alright Yama-san?" Luc asks with a raised eyebrow as the man only nods.

Yamato couldn't speak, but could still activate his Shikai and Bankai for his blade, Desert Fang with a telepathic connection with the swords spirit and hated using hand signs for some reason as it makes him think that people think he's stupid.

Chad stands across from them a few feet away with a blank look in his eyes "Where's Head Captain Yamamoto?" he growls lowly as they draw their swords "We'd like to know the same thing, yes we will." Luc gauges his spiritual pressure.

Chad removes his Hollow mask placing it on the side of his head as looks at them emotionlessly "You wish to fight me, is that it, Soul Reaper?" He raises his spiritual pressure "Don't make me laugh!" he chuckles, readying an attack.

**Back with the other Captains, everyone senses Chad spiritual pressure despite being nowhere near him, as Yamamoto looked slightly afraid, Kyoraku and Ukitake become worried when he reveals his zanpakutō, Ryujin Jakka.**

"That spiritual pressure..." Kenpachi muses before grinning "I didn't know the ryoka had it in him."

"Master..." Jushiro looks as Yamamoto rises from his seat "why...?" but the Head Captain anticipates his question "As you know, the ryoka and friend of Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado has infiltrated the Soul Society."

Rukia's head rose "Chad?" as Yamamoto continues "He's come here to take from me something I had confiscated from him years ago, when I first became the Head Captain of the Gotei 13."

"Wait" Shunsui asked "Why is this the first time I'm hearing of this and what did you take from him that is so precious?"

**The room was filled with an eerie sort of silence before Yamamoto answered.**

"Well, old man Yama?" Kenpachi said with an impatient look "What it is, he seems rather enthusiastic about getting it back" He looks outside sensing three other powerful spiritual pressures.

"That isn't important, go stop him at once!" Yamamoto snarls as Ukitake stops him "Head-Captain, we have to know what we're up against"

"GO!" Yamamoto unsheathes his sword sending a heat wave through the room as the Captains and new Soul Reapers nod and leave, Kyoraku spearing one last worried glance at Yamamoto thinking _"I've never seen him like this before, I have a bad feeling about this."_

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Chad, he attacks the three soul reapers but Ukitake intercepts it with his released Sogyo No Kotowari, deflecting his attack before receiving a shock of the ryoka wearing a Hollow mask.<strong>

"Chad, is that really you?" Ukitake asks in shock as Sado glares at him "Sado's left the building...where's the Head-captain?"

"A Hollow mask, since when did he have a Hollowfication like Ichigo?" He wonders almost being hit by another attack as he evades with Flash Step and Chad does the same and attacks again, this time at close range only for a wall of sand to take the attack instead surprising both as Nan appears across from the two.

"So, you're the Ryoka, eh?" He says as Chad turns to him "I'd like to fight you..." he said enthusiastically before attacking Chad with a series of slashes forcing him to go on the defensive as he glares at his opponent "Where's Yamamoto?"

"Bankai" Nan growls ignoring his request "Crush, Sandai Gakure!" He breaks his blade easily and Chad seems troubled "Why would you break your own weapon?"

"That's how I release my Bankai..." Nan smirks as sand reforms his soul cutter into a sand spear and he attacks, Diablo dodges the attacks rather easily before knocking him back "Pathetic."

That makes Nan angry as the sand around him spikes with his rage but before he could do anything Chad attacks again "La Muerte." Before he falls victim to the attack, Captain Komamura steps in, slamming his Shikai between the two and blocking the attack.

Chad looks at the wolf "Take me to Yamamoto" Kenpachi appears on his other side as he queries "What is it you want with the old man?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Captains" Chad warns as he punches Komamura in the face, seemingly forgetting about Ukitake who was watching.

"Hey, you!" Kenpachi growls as Chad ignores him "Nobody does that to a member of my squad and doesn't pay the price!" He raises his spiritual pressure gaining Chad's attention as he glares at him as the two charge at each other and Kenpachi yells "_Drink_ Nozarashi" gripping Nozarashi with both hands, releasing his shikai.

The two clash as Ichigo, Gangu, Orihime and Uryu make it to the Soul Society as they're all shocked as to what they find. Chad disarmed Kenpachi, surprising him then began punching him all over. Zaraki eventually stops moving as Chad stops and chastises him "You know why you'll never defeat me?"

Ganju quakes in his boots "What the hell happened to him to make him so badass all of a sudden?"

"Hn" Uryu groans "interesting how both his arms are the same and matches the Hollow-like mask, am I right, guys?"

"Yeah, but why would he call me 'carrot-top' like that?" Ichigo growls still fuming over the insult as Orihime adds "and why didn't he try to attack me?" She shrugs "none of this makes any sense, he seems to be looking for Captain Kyoraku"

Kenpachi remains silent but very conscious as he continued "because you're the only captain without a Bankai" Kenpachi's eyes widen in fear as he's thrown across the air before hitting the ground hard and delivering a flurry of fast punches until his hands were blurred with the speed "You'll never beat me without a Bankai".

One final punch was blocked as a yellow shield appears and Orihime chants "Santen Keshuun" as a shield surrounds the 11th Captain who was lucky as Rukia, Soi Fon and Yoruichi appear and hold Chad back.

Ukitake took his chance and rescued Kenpachi to get him healed but he lost consciousness on the way.

Chad manages to pin Yoruichi before she could use Shunpo and aims a cero at her face at point blank range "Where's Yamamoto?"

"I've got nothing to tell you" Yoruichi snaps as Ichigo comes to the rescue "Getsuga Tensho!" knocking Chad away though he seem unharmed and a bit annoyed "Chad, come to your senses!"

"I told you I'm not Chad" he growls "Call me... Brazo Izquierda del Diablo" as everyone looks shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the same time, Komomura appears before Head Captain Yamamoto and Shunsui Kyoraku.<strong>

"Sensei" Kyoraku starts in a worried tone "There's something you're not telling me, is there?"

Yamamoto looks as Komomura appears before them with an unconscious Captain Zaraki "We need to talk, Head Captain"

"That we do" Yamamoto nods "Chad, that ryoka, is here for his zanpakutō, Santos del Diablo"

"So, if he powerful enough to do this to Captain Zaraki without a zanpakutō" Kyoraku said looking at the Captain "What can he do _with_ one?"

"Destroy the Sereitei with ease" Yamamoto said as both captains were shocked and Sajin says "then him retrieving it is a very bad thing" Kyoraku nods "Not only that but if he _does _get it back, his first priority would be to destroy the Sereitei, then Karakura Town"

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Ichigo, he summons his Hollow mask making them almost evenly matched as Ichigo still tries to get through to him to no avail.<strong>

"Stop this, Chad" Ichigo yells as Diablo growls at him and as they make eye contact, Ichigo found himself in his Inner World as his Inner Hollow comes up to him "What are you doing here, King?"

Ichigo looks around then to Chad in shock as he replies "I honestly don't know"

Chad looks at the two "So, I take it this is your inner Hollow?" He doesn't look surprised "He's just as pathetic as you are"

Hichigo snarls at him "We'll see who's pathetic."

Ichigo, Hichigo and Chad wearing their Hollow masks attack "Aaah!"

**A/N - Chad fights against Ichigo as the two were somehow transported to Ichigo's Inner World, can Ichigo win this fight or will he lose his friend forever? R&R please! I know I went a little fast with the first chapter but the next few chapters will be the back stories of each of the new shinigami as well as Yamamoto and the mystery of Chad's ****zanpakutō and how he lost it. The next few chapters will delve into the pasts of the new Shinigami, hopefully for readers to get to know them better and why they were chosen for their respective squads. Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chad: The Hollow of Karakura chapter 2**

**In the chapter and onward until otherwise, I'll be delving into the pasts of the new shinigami joining Gotei 13 in their POV's along with Chad's ancestor's (the first true Visored) past with Head Captain-Commander Yamamoto (then only Captain Yamamoto with Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku as his top seats) and the subsequent loss of his zanpakutō...so, here we go! {Keep in mind, each soul reaper has met or seen their eventual Captain at some point}**

_Nan Giruga...Kenpachi District, Sereitei..._

My name is Giruga Nan, my zanpakutō is Gakure and I'm not a people person...at all.

You see, ever since losing my parents to a mystery illness, I vowed to never lose a fight and so far I haven't broken it.

Despite this destrict's reputation for producing blood thirsty killers, I was only regarded rather extreme and emotionless. I was no pushover either, as I was only 15 and I have killed many before with my zanpakutō since the age of 10.

I was now in moving from Rukonkai back to Zaraki and I was very mad...you see, the reason I'm going there was because I was fighting this dumbass bully and he decided to run from my fight, fearing for his life with every right.

I hated anyone who ran from a fight...even myself and I was going to kill that man who dared to pull on my 'goldilocks' as he called it and I gave him some missing teeth and a swollen jaw for said comment.

I do not take lightly to insults and very few dared to insult me, let alone touch my hair for fear of their lives or limbs...living in Zaraki District was not for weaklings and I am very self-conscious of my hair, allowing no one to touch it.

I made it to the main area of this part of the district and with a natural awareness of spiritual pressure; I was trying to sense out my opponent and attacked the nearest strongest spiritual pressure, a man wearing tattered brown clothing and long, very wild black hair drinking from the fountain.

This wasn't who I was looking for but despite my blade hitting him, he was unharmed and ignoring me...now I'm making him my opponent slashing him up several times in the back.

"Hn" he rose to sting of his own blood then looks back at my shaking form with deadly grey eyes "You got a death wish, boy, what're you doing?"

I stepped back and bowed "my apologies" I said "I mistook you for someone else" I heard a snicker behind me and turned to see the very person I was looking for "Ha, you're ugly and a weakling, Goldilocks!" he teased as I threw my sword, Gakure after him "Now you're dead!" I retrieved my sword and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Little did Nan know, the man he'd attacked was the future Captain of Squad 11 Zaraki (he went by only Zaraki at the time since he isn't the 11<strong>**th**** Kenpachi yet) as he retrieved his blade as well and walked after Nan.**

He kept running and avoiding a fight with me, since being slightly larger than he is, I'd look like the bully...not that anyone here gave a fuck.

He turns on me, attacking with something we had in familiar right now, rage "I'll never run from a freak like you!" I may be big, but my feelings were easily hurt as I held my sword in a backhanded stance and couldn't feel the salty tears until tasting it "Weakling...DIE!" I came in full of anger now, not noticing that he was scared of the sand coming around me and not just me.

I saw a black blur fly past me as I swung and before I could blink, the man I'd attacked earlier parrying my blade with his, blocking the terrified fool and making my already wild temper worse "You say a single word about my hair again and I'll kill you!"

The man blocked sand from his eyes pushing me back with only one arm, something I thought was impossible as he grinned at me "Aren't you a bit young to own a zanpakutō, baka?" despite the smile on his face, those grey eyes told me the opposite that he was only interested in fighting like mine.

I kept pushing but his worn looking sword wasn't budging as I gave up "Gakure!" I yelled, unconsciously activating my Shikai for the first time, it felt like a blood rush as the sand that appeared from seemingly nowhere moved with my very thoughts. "Kill...Spear of Gakure"

The spear charged at him but was stopped by the man inches from killing its target. If I was mad before, now I was thoroughly pissed with this guy but didn't show any emotion as I look at him "Why're you even protecting this punk?"

Zaraki glared at me then the other man who immediately stopped smiling "I've no interest in his useless life, I just want to give you a more powerful opponent" he turned to my intended opponent "hey, baka...leave while you still can; you won't die, not today"

He held my hand and kept me behind him as he allowed that fool to escape as he looked at me with that pitiful smirk...I tried to stab his head but missed by just that "You die next time we meet" I said making him run that much faster.

The man must've heard me as he smirked at me "You better give me good fight for attacking me back there!" he backhanded me in the face away from him "come on, get up!"

I opened my eyes and jumped to my feet "He's tough" I said to myself "Is he some sort of demon?" my eyes widen in shock as he came charging at me with a huge, hungry grin on his face "don't just stand there, c'mon!"

I parried many of his attacks "Good, keep that up!" but now, all I wanted was to be left alone "Leave me alone!" I poured all my emotion unconsciously into my powers turning the sand blood red and as it attacked him, I took my chance to escape as I could feel him looking at me.

I made it back out to the streets and ran...suddenly I heard that demonic laugh following me but I kept running, not looking where I was going as I bump into something...it was Zaraki again as he grinned "Where do you think you're going?" he swung his sword slashing my chest before I could evade as I fell on my back.

I backed away remaining silent, I wasn't going to beg him for my life...my family, what friends I did have, they were all dead anyway and I don't fear death "You're not begging?" I shook my head as his eyes widened as he picked up Gakure and threw it to my feet "I'll never...beg for my life" I said with a growl.

Suddenly I regain control of my emotions, if I lose control I'll...he puts a hand on my shoulder, breaking my train of thought "Don't suppress that fighter within you, embrace it...then maybe you'll defeat me and don't die by anyone's hand until you kill the one who spared you."

I was about to thank him but when I looked up, he was gone. I got to my feet and walked back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Years later...<strong>

I remained living in the Zaraki District, but now the Soul Society was under attack by a group of ryoka with odd powers. I had to believe that they know their way around Soul Society's districts because they avoided the Zaraki District...no matter, I was business elsewhere anyway as I had a hope to find that warrior Zaraki again. I made a promise to him that I intend to keep.

It wasn't until I was heading towards the area of the Division of Research HQ, where I heard something and saw someone I never thought I saw again. One of the ryoka...dressed as a shinigami for some reason was fighting against a Captain.

I got a good look at both...the Ryoka was a young man with orange hair that had the exact likeness a previous lieutenant I've met named Kaien Shiba, very smart man. Only difference was his damn attitude, orange hair and powerful zanpakutō.

The other one, the Captain was rather tall like me but upon better observation I saw that it was Zaraki...he'd become a captain of the Gotei 13 Court Guard Squads, I see and by that predatory smile on his face he was having fun with this Ryoka.

The two, heavily injured from their battle, stand facing each other though I wasn't close enough to hear what they're saying but they were now forcing me to move even further away from this fight...I was not scared, just cautious as they charge at each other as I can see their reishi and sense it enough to know that they weren't holding back.

The impending explosion destroyed nearly everything and sent me flying, knocking me out in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>The orange haired Ryoka (Ichigo) and Zaraki Kenpachi were both knocked back, both taking the fight as a defeat and neither aware of Nan's presence. Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, however stumbled upon Nan Giruga's unconscious form by chance while evading the battle herself.<strong>

"Hey, mister" I heard a voice of a child and felt a hand poke my face but I didn't rouse right away, waking up I saw a little pink haired twerp sitting on my chest with a smile "Get...off...if you value...your life" I growled for three reasons, I don't like the colour pink, I really don't like being addressed as mister and the fact that this child-like Lieutenant was at least equal in strength to me really doesn't sit well with me.

She obliged and just stared at me, I don't want to be seen by either of those two right about now and I didn't trust the little one yet to not tell Zaraki so I look at her "Look, tell no one you saw me here, alright?"

She stood there "Okay" as I can tell I couldn't hold her to her word already "So can I tell Kenny...I can't keep a secret from Kenny, can I?"

I looked at the Captain, he and the ryoka were still conscious...shit "No, especially not him" I pulled out some candy with a sly smirk as her eyes widen "I'll give you all of these and you can have them if I have you word that you won't tell Kenny, I was planning to get rid of these anyway"

She quickly snatched the bag of sweets from my hand "Okay, I'll keep your secret" I grinned at her as she went back to the two, hiding the candy for later as I made no haste leaving.

I saw her turn back to me but I was out of sight already, moving fast with Flash Step. I made it home, ready to leave again for training, I have a Shikai but I've not achieved Bankai yet.

I ate and was gone again, looking for fights wherever I could.

After hours of fighting, I returned home drenched in my blood and others, as usual taking a long, warm bath then went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>During the Lost<strong> **Zanpakutō Arc...**

All zanpakutō have gone rogue here in the Soul Society, including mine.

What I find odd is that my zanpakutō spirit hasn't tried to kill its master like all the others yet, but I wasn't going to wait on him as I went after any other rogue spirit I could find being bored and wanting a fun fight.

I was in the Rukon, fighting off zanpakutō spirits that had already killed their masters, they were admirable adversaries but I still could not draw upon the full power of my own zanpakutō.

I look to my feet, seeing Gakure's sands trying to bind me as I'd lowered my defenses momentarily "You've gotten sloppy, I see...master"

I thought fast...jumping out of the way before being killed by the sands "Is that you, Gakure?" I growled with a smile turning to my opponent, a man wearing black assassin garb with the bottom part of his face hidden as his voice was deep while he looked rather young.

"I'm going to kill you, master Nan Giruga!" He attacked with a sword exactly like mine as I blocked. "I won't fight you...no matter what" I said softly to him as I can kill anyone but I can't bear to lose my only true best friend and ally.

He turned to a nearby school as children stepped out "Really?" He bolted towards them "then I'll make you, by killing these young one!"

I tend to be very calm because there are things that I don't tolerate and that is killing children without reason as I charge after him "Gakure, stop!" I froze with fear...I was too late and failed to stop him from slaughtering them just as I couldn't prevent my parents' deaths.

I felt unimaginable power flowing through me, catching Gakure's attention as my anger really showed along with just how sadistic I can really be "Gakure...prepare yourself, I-I'll oblitherate you!"

I attacked as he was still shocked with what he did just to force me to fight...something I plan to make him regret.

We beat each other until we both couldn't even hold a sword anymore, I didn't care as I was still far from finished with him. He fell to his knees in tears with his head down "Master Giruga, I-I beg for your forgiveness."

"Let them forgive you first!" I gestured at the children he'd killed "Get them to forgive you, THEN I will!"

He looked at them then remained silent as that made me madder than I've ever been "I SAID BEG!"

"I beg of you" the distraught Gakure said to both me and the people he'd killed. Then I got a good look at him while he seemed distracted by something else. He wore light brown Gi with a lighter brown sash around his waist and across from his right shoulder, his skin was dry and pale but I didn't think it was because of his health as he was healthy enough to beat the shit out of me.

His hair was a dirty blonde color and his eyes were red like mine but with black sclera, now that I think about it he looks rather terrifying and wore no shoes as he glared at me "What're you looking at?" I didn't hear him as he punched me "Staring is impolite...call upon me whenever you're in a tight spot."

His body dissolved into sand as it took the form of my sword; I sheathed it and went to find help for others.

* * *

><p><strong>Eventually the leader of the rogue zanpakutō and the cause of the entire mess was defeated, leaving the casualties but none very important. Now despite his fears and nervousness, Nan was confronted by the man who spared his life again, Zaraki Kenpachi and he was remembered by his temperament and unusual red eyes.<strong>

I had completed all the training requirements to become a Soul Reaper but I was yet to be placed in a squad since there were no spaces left for new Soul Reapers and we were allowed to leave as we wished. The Captain who was in charge of the last exam was Captain Jushiro Ukitake "Congrats on passing your exams, you're free to see which squad you'd like to join or leave" as everyone replied "Yes, Captain."

I was now on my way out with the others who were leaving when I heard others saying that a captain came looking for a fight _"You thinking it is who I think it is?" _I heard Gakure say in the back of my mind as I muttered "Maybe" as moved closer to where the fighting was going on.

The fighting faded by the time I made it outside, but the sense of danger increased when I saw the 11th Kenpachi looking directly at me as I barely had time to evade but blocked his strike "So you had the nerve to come here and not even come by my squad?"

"I didn't know you were a captain" I said with all honesty "I won't be forced by anyone to do anything...even you" I kicked him and managed to get past him as he looked at me with a serious face "So, you joining _any _squad or what?"

I started walking away "leave a space open then but for now I'm not joining a squad" I smirked back at him "Don't get any weaker before I come back, Zaraki-taicho." He nodded at me "fine, but I won't wait forever."

"I won't be gone forever" I left him with that since this place was trying my patience and I had training to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Years passed and there was no sign of Nan Giruga in the Soul Society as he has trained, not participating in any of the Soul Society's wars or important battles (Aizen, Bounts, Visoreds etc.) but kept up to date, even received the news of Captain Retsu 'Yachiru' Unohana's defeat to Kenpachi and was worried about the Captain when the leader of the Quincies supposedly killed him. He was ready to go back to the Sereitei, only one thing left to achieve...Bankai.<strong>

I was sitting in a meditative state in a forest right outside the Sereitei but I wasn't awake as I had entered my Inner World.

Best way to describe my Inner World is that it's a desert...a large, eternally endless desert and only Gakure is able to traverse it without getting lost, I have gotten lost here only three times and I still don't know this place well...it's endless, that much I know.

I wielded Gakure as my opponent across from me is Gakure in his human form with a sword like mine. "Are you ready?" he asks me as I nodded in silence then he sighed "Fine...let's do this."

I looked at him with a sadistic stare "I warn you, Gakure...I wouldn't hold back if I were you."

"Baka" Gakure growls "don't act like you've won before the fight even starts! I don't intend to lose to my master either."

My eyes widen, remembering the first time he referred to me as his master despite me never asking him to "Why do you call me that? Your master?"

He looked at me "because that is what you are...all zanpakutō can have only one wielder and that wielder is the spirit's and the sword's master, we form a bond to achieve Bankai." He looks at me but I remained silent and attentive "we also share personality traits, why I always have to yell at you for that temper of yours."

* * *

><p><strong>The two went on like this for days and eventually Nan's hard work pays off with his Bankai...Sandai Gakure but he was nervous at first to activate it when he learned what he had to do to activate it.<strong>

"Go ahead, baka" Gakure urges me for the past hour now and his relentlessness was starting to get on my nerves as I ask "Are you sure I have to break it?" he raises an eyebrow "I mean I don't to destroy my blade or something."

"Just do it" He snarls "there's no other way to activate our Bankai, no harm will come to me as I will show you" he stood across from me pulling out his sword and holding the grip of the handle with one hand and the blade itself with the other "Crush...Sandai Gakure" as be brings his knee up and broke the blade to my amazement.

The broken halves of the sword dissolve into sand and all the sand reforms into a scary looking spear (resembling Gaara's Spear of Shukaku in Naruto but longer and harder to destroy, making it that much more dangerous in Nan's hands).

It seemed ridiculous as I thought about it then I got into stance just as Gakure's and said "Bankai" then broke my sword "Sandai Gakure" and it reforms into the same spear Gakure held as he congratulates me "Good job, all that training wasn't a waste of time. We've achieved Bankai, now what?"

"I made a promise to that man, Zaraki, and I intend to join Gotei 13" I said "in hopes of finding a few good fights and answers to my parents' deaths"

Gakure nods, he's never pushed that subject with me but I know the disease my parents died from wasn't any natural ailment as I never got it.

"Sleep" Gakure said "You'll need all the energy you have if you're gonna make it back to the Sereitei tomorrow."

"You know I have a peerless sense of direction, baka" I yawned as he returned to his sword form "I don't need a reminder, Nan."

**A/N - Well that's it for the origins of the newest member of Squad 11 of the Gotei 13, Nan Giruga and don't worry, he'll cross paths with the bully Zaraki Kenpachi prevented him from killing as a child. The next chapter will be another new member of another division then when all members are finished in their respective POV's (plus Chad's past with Yamamoto), the story will go on.**


End file.
